


Let Loose! Sky Mayhem!

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Everyone Loves Tsuna, Gokudera's elloquent language, Multi, The Summary is Literally the Prompt, The Varia's Elloquent Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: I woke up at 9AM after going to bed at 2AM to find I'd finally merged two plot ideas together for one full prompt... Though I'd mainly lost the plot but for this:"Half the main characters are genderbent (Hayato, Tsuna, Kyoko and Hana), Lal & Nana are The BEST tag-team-mamas, Basil's a Sawada and Reborn, as always, is a little [toad] to Tsuna who boarders on being a Mary-sue... Oh, and genderbent Hayato can stomach Bianchi's cooking..."SO! Let's see what happens! XD





	1. Lal's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me, or is AO3 slightly silly with the fact you can back-date, but not use that function to have that chapter release whilst you're away, say, in an area of little/no net? ;w;  
> No?  
> Just me?...  
> ....OK... ¬w¬

Lal’s eyes widened at the sight of the eighteen-months-old baby playing in a pile of papers.

“...What the heck?!” she hisses, the innocent child with fine locks of latte-brown hair turning to fix bright, blue eyes on her innocently.

“Woo?” he asks, equally as innocent.

…Lal’s mother-instincts, even if few,  _ roar _ into life as she starts trying to control her anger.

“I’m taking you to Luce,” Lal finally says, “A  _ baby _ in the  _ CEDEF  _ quarters!? Who the heck _agreed_ to this!!??!!”

“Basil-kun~” a certain voice sings.

(We'll, speak of the devil and he shalt appear…)

“Ma-sta!” the baby beams…

_ WHAT?! MASTER!?  _  Lal’s eyes widen slightly as a tendril of killer-intent shoots out.

The glare Iemitsu receives is only lessened when Lal quickly has to stop the infant boy from knocking over a stack of papers onto himself, as Lal recognises he was reaching for papers from Nono...  


".... _I~e~mi~tsu~_!!!!"

Iemitsu _gulps_...

 

A day later, Lal is paying the taxi driver and leading Basil towards a tidy doorstep.

 

_ “A baby?” Luce smiles, Aria helping her take a seat as Basil cheerily chews on the fin of his cuddly dolphin, “Who is his parents?” _

 

Knocking, Lal ensures the ribbon holding the damn dolphin to Basil's wrist is still in one piece.

 

_ “I don’t know, but he called Iemitsu “Master” and had been abandoned in a pile of paperwork. I didn’t want him there any longer.” _

 

“Lal!” Basil asks, rubbing a sleepy eye.

Poor brat and she had just got off the plane.

She gives him a small hug to reassure him, allowing him to bury his face in her hair for a moment.  


 

_ “Take him to Sawada Nana’s place; I believe he’d be safest there,” Luce smiles, as they enjoy a snack, Aria helping with Basil. _

 

The door opens as Lal signals gently for Basil to let go.

_ If only I was in my adult form... _

“Hello?” the woman asks.  


“Mrs Sawada?” Lal says.

The woman looks down, before smiling and letting them in.

“Who might you be?” Nana cooes.

“Basil!” Basil grins, recognising the question from Lal trying to entertain/teach him.

“And I’m an ex-coworker of your husband, Lal Mirch.”

“Ah…” Nana looks curious, before a small, high-pitched giggle has Lal turn to see a small baby in an orange lion onesie trying to stuff her foot in her mouth…

Oddly enough, the first thought Lal has is “Huh - good flexibility,” instead of the second, more appropriate, “ _ What?! _ …”

“Tsu-chan, you're not meant to eat your feet!” Nana giggles, before pulling the baby into her lap, handing them a stuffed lion toy.

“I need help raising Basil, your husband may be good at his job, but he is terrible when it comes to children,” Lal states, “Leaving a 1.5 year old in among a maze of paperwork is a very bad idea.”

The word Basil uses to try and help describe it has Nana and Lal freeze in place, before Nana turned her most motherly of smiles on Basil.

“Basil, that's a bad word, please don't repeat it again,” she gently scolds.

Basil looks curious, but nods anyway.

“So, I take it I'll have to ask Iemitsu some things,” Nana sighs.

“Here, use my phone to call - he’s more likely to answer.”

“Oh?”

“Let's just say, I ended up sort of telling him off half the time when he’d try shirking his paperwork - being the Boss of an Advisory Committee, namely the CEDEF, meant quite a bit…” Lal says.

Nana pauses.  


“Ara? I thought he was a builder?”

…Lal's smile freezes as her ire shoots through the roof.  


“...I’m going to  _ strangle _ Bakamitsu next time I see him…” she growls.  


“Me first, after a full explanation and a phone call," Nana corrects.  


“I am definitely not going to deny you of that; I’ll even set it up so we can video chat: his reaction will be… Proof enough…” Lal hums, pulling out said phone...  


 

Basil drops off with Tsunayui half an hour into the explanation, the call set up another half hour later.

Iemitsu is both surprised and terrified, switching between Japanese and Italian as he tries to sweet-talk both women.

It only aggravates the pair even more, though both women had agreed not to let him know they both knew the full situation, Nana only acting annoyed at the treatment of “innocent little Shuu-kun”, eyes sharp as Iemitsu stutters the discovery of the child in a basket in an alley, birth certificate tucked beneath him with the name of the parents scribbled out and unreadable.

“What else was I to do?!” Iemitsu whines.

“Brought him  _ straight _ to me!” Nana states, Iemitsu whining at the tone like a kicked puppy.

Nana finally acts gentle as she gives him the final blow.

“As your wife, as the mother of our dear daughter, and now of cute little Shuu-kun, I  _ expect _ at  _ least _ a weekly call, my husband's,  _ your _ , honesty and loyalty, as well as  _ truthful _ letters not disguised as trips you never took or situations you'd never really been in; Lal told me you have more paperwork than trips, which is what she found Shuu-kun amongst whilst checking on you. You don't have to force yourself to seem cooler than you actually are, or in a better situation. You are my  _ family _ , Iemitsu, I love you exactly for who you are, no matter what happens.”

Lal hangs up after, as they turn to see the children still fast asleep.

Nana cracks a smile.

“Waah! Tsu-chan and Shuu-kun are so  _ cute _ !” she squeals softly, calmed by the innocence of their children…

 

The birth certificate has another phone call happening.

“Darling, why did you call him “Basil” when his birth certificate says 'Shuuda Bajirushi' with the surname being scribbled out but for a 'K' at the start and 'o' at the end?”

“My other co-workers are also named after herbs, so I wanted to give him an equally cool name! Besides, that's what “Bajiru” is, the Engrish equivalent for “Basil”, right?!”

Nana rolls her eyes, fondly telling him that she'd deal with it.

Once she knows for a fact Nana's fine, Lal contacts Colonnello; they'd been keeping in contact mostly out of habit, but now it gave Lal extra security for Basil, Tsuna and Nana - if she wasn't there, she could have Colonnello be there, instead.

He picks up on the fourth ring.

“Hello?”

“Colonnello?” Lal leans back on the sofa, watching as Tsuna and Basil are babbling away to eachother after a short introduction, both infants sounding cheery and happy the whole time.  


“Oh! If it isn't Lal! How are you doing, then, kora?” Colonnello asks.  


“I'm now a Mother and Aunt,” she smirks as Tsuna waves.  


There's a pause.

She chuckles.  


"Iemitsu tried adopting an infant, I wouldn't have it, so after a talk with Luce, brought him to Nana and Tsunayui's place, I then find out they have little to no security and I couldn't let that stand,” she summarises.  


“ _ You're _ their security?!” Colonnello exclaims.

“As long as I can be, but if I'm ever going to be out of town, I'll need the extra help.”

Collonello makes a noise of agreement, both Arcobaleno ignoring the sound of sudden screaming on Collonello's side, oddly coinciding with the start of infantile giggles on Lal's.

“You only need ask,” he says, before hanging up…


	2. Sealed

Teaching Tsuna to walk is an adventure, as is the other child-rearing stages…

Then Colonnello arrives, after storytime, his face  _ priceless _ as he catches sight of Tsuna in a copy of Reborn’s suit - looking oddly close to the portrait of Vongola Primo in the Iron Fort, despite the fact Tsuna had decided to switch out the trousers for a pleated skirt and had a pink ponytail peaking out from the back of the hat, tied up with a pink-beaded hairband, the two beads on it side-by-side - and Basil was in a bandana like Colonnello's, though he is also wearing a red kimono obviously styled into a Japanese version of Fon's outfit…

“Photo?” Colonnello asks, pulling out his phone.

“Oh? And why should I let you?” Lal asks, as the children look up at the new voice.  


“... Reborn and Fon's reactions… Plus Aria and Iemitsu’s…” Colonnello smirks, before being politely surprised - and revelling in - the sudden attention the now-four-year-old and five-year-old have on him…

 

The children are asleep after snack-time, little bodies worn out from playing with the three adults.

"Anyway, I should be going - I have a hit placed on a Yakuza guy near here."

"You're welcome back after, I'll leave the bathroom window open for you - you can't mistake it," Nana smiles.

Colonnello brightens, nodding as he leaves, running silently towards his destination...

Only to pause as he realises one of Basil's toys has apparently made it's way onto his belt as a shadow falls over him.

"Eh? Colonnello?"

Colonnello's head snaps up to see Fon - before snorting as he also sees the plastic bird-shaped paperclip clinging to his hair.

"I didn't know you were a fan of chicks, Fon," he smirks.

"Same for you and dolphins," Fon replies.

"...I'll not say about you having young family here if you don't, either."

"Fine..." Fon starts patting himself down, Colonnello just reaching up and pulling the clip out of fon's hair for him.

Fon nods, before removing the toy with swift ease.

"...Who're yours?"

"Lal's adopted kid and Iemitsu's daughter - who I think Lal's also effectively adopted..."

Fon pauses in moving to leave.

"Lal has kids?"

Colonnello senses the chance at taunting Fon, pulling out his phone to show the picture as Fon chuckles, before pulling out his own phone to show a seven-year-old boy who's glaring at the camera, though the frown and glare are dulled down by the hedgehog onesie and toy chick.

"He's Hibari Kyoya."

"Sawada Basil and Tsunayui, though we just call her Tsuna."

Fon checks the time.

"Excuse me, but I have a yakuza guy to kill," Fon moves to leave, as Colonnello raises an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Fubaki Shitai, asked for by Torahito Nagumi, his second."

"Oh? I have Torahito, asked by Fubaki via an ally of his."

"Hn, this will make things much easier, then..."

The pair dart off, two dark blurs in the shadows of the afternoon sun...

 

Two hours later, the pair arrive at the Sawada residence, where Lal's waiting on one of the windowsills.

"Fon?" she frowns, puzzled.

"Hibari's seven-year-old is his nephew."

"Ah... I'll tell Nana we have another over for tea... I hope you don't mind the kids asking you questions? Basil's sort of a fan, despite being five..."

"Fan?" Fon asks, before remembering the picture, a soft laugh escaping, "Oh, I'm sure that's fine - he looked adorable, by the way."

The arcobaleno men are done about ten minutes later, arriving downstairs to find the two children already happily talking about heroes.

"May I?" Fon asks, gesturing to the spare seat between Lal and Colonnello.

"Of course," Nana smiles, as the children's jaws drop.

"It's Fon!" Tsuna beams - she's still wearing the Reborn-cosplay, though the jacket and hat have been put aside to prevent any accidents.

Basil is just sitting in _awe_ as his eyes sparkle in wonder, before he collects himself, blushing slightly as he tries to play down his surprise, Tsuna turning to giggle behind her hand as Nana finishes serving and takes her seat, signalling for dinner to begin.

Fon's actually surprised at how good the food is, while the children are practically shooting questions at him, Basil stuttering slightly at points as the evening is... Warm.

Definitely homey.

 

A while later Fon admits his relation to one Hibari Kyoya.

Both children pause.

"You mean the boy from Kindergarten always in the sandpit by himself?" Tsuna asks, tilting her head.

Fon shows the picture, Tsuna smiling as Basil nods.

"Yup! That's him! We tried playing with him once and he let us play by him, but not really with him..."

"But he was really cool when some kids from one of the older groups tried picking on us! He yelled "I'll bite you to death!" and had a pair of sticks and he protected us!" Tsuna nods.

Nana shoots a look to Lal, who glances at Fon.

The raised eyebrow has the kids elaborating for the rest of dinner, before they're taken aside by Colonnello to try and draw Falco and Lichi, which results in him having to explain about the separate familiars the Arcobaleno have in a bit more detail...

(Lal had omitted the animals because she _still_ remembers the zoo visit back when Tsuna had turned three and the lions got out... She doesn't want to remember, even if Nana had _other_ ideas and already had her camera out because she could tell very well the lions respected their small family... Or so Nana said afterwards when they were having their version of an argument...)....

(Not that anyone will know until they find the photo...)


	3. Fluffiness factor: fwumf! Plot-&-pain factor: SMASH!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally naming the chapters by the first thing in my head to do with it... ;w;  
> (Btw, this is just gunna go to-and-fro between Crack and Sense... ;D)

Everything is perfect, despite the normal, occasional downfall such as Basil breaking his arm when falling off a swing and the occasional arguments...

...Which includes when Lal decides to take up the Mafia equivalent of a job again.

The kitchen had gone cold, the children sent out of the room, and the pair had _talked._

For Basil and Tsuna, it wasn't terrifying when they _yelled_ , it was when their auras turned the room ice-cold and their voices dropped low as they growled and spoke like a pair of she-wolves as their eyes hardened.

It wasn't the _fire_ , it was the _ice_.

This was one such occasion; Lal had a three-week job, she would be working with Colonnello, Fon and Skull to infiltrate and destroy a famiglia in Scotland - the only reason it was three weeks was due to the security levels and the fact they were _supposed_ to have _very_ little casualties...

...

...This went out the window half way through when Nana calls, informing Lal that Tsuna had gotten ill with a fever, which had spread to Basil, _right after Iemitsu and Timoteo -_ **Vongola Nono's** \- _visit!!_

'Scuse her language, but like _hell_ she doesn't think _that's_ a load of bull after Xanxus,  _Timoteo's Son_ , getting iced by the pair two years ago.

Suddenly the boys had found cloud and Mist flames destroying everything with a bunch of enlarged insects as Lal was beating the info out of the Boss of the base to return home quickly...

"...I think Lal's lost it..." Skull blinks, paling.

"...She's Mafioso... And _A Mother_..." Fon states, "If my sister is anything to go by, they're she-demons when their Young are threatened..."

"..." Colonnello facepalms, "Iemitsu's getting turned into Sashimi, then Oregano's getting a promotion and Timoteo's getting scolded..."

"W-what?! B-But they're both Bosses..." Skull squeaks.

" _They're_ a Boss... Poor sod," Colonnello beckons to the now-mashed guy as Lal's finally gotten all the information, leaving the guy in the dirt.

"Skull~..."

The fact she's using a half-sweet, half-icy tone as she turns back to them already has Skull working properly - for once - as he races to the smashed-open garage to nab one of the more powerful, high-speed vehicles, having it ready in half the time he'd usually waste on lessons...

...Unless it was Reborn - or an irate partner with a gun and Batman's-Joker-like grin...

They speed-drive to the airport, where their own jet is waiting, Colonnello already moving by the time Skull has the engine off, getting the jet quickly ready for flight as the rest of them jump on board, Fon working communications as they are soon shooting back towards Nanimori...

..Where the Nanimori Foundation, lead by none other than Yi-Mae, Kyoya's mother, is waiting.

"Halt! What is your-"

"Get out my _goddamned_ way you shit-heads! My _kids_ are in hospital and _I'm not leaving them_!" Lal growls, moving forward, before Fon lays a gentle hand on her shoulder, before bowing.

"I am Fon, while my friends go to visit Ms Sawada Tsunayui and Basil, I will speak with my sister about our... Intrusion."

"Sister?" the leader asks.

Fon smirks as a soft "ahem" comes from behind the group of armed men.

"Fon, you're late," Yi-Mae frowns, "Kyoya's been getting restless."

"My apologies, sister," Fon smirks, as Skull looks about ready to faint.

 

They are, for once in a civilian zone, _quiet_ , as they enter the room the Sawada family - sans shitty father - are in at the hospital.

Lal is straight away checking over the children, growling softly as Fon silently checks the kids over....

Then he _growls_.

All eyes - sans the children's - turn towards him; never has he been angry enough to _growl_.

" _Shénshèng de tā mā de gǒu shǐ! Wǒ huì shā sǐ nàgè tā mā de húndàn!_ " he barks, as Skull blinks.

OK, swearing and calling someone something is _deeefinately_ bad.

"Iemitsu," he is breathing through his anger, "Had Timoteo... _Seal the flames,_ of _both_ children..."

Skulls flames are suddenly _very_ conscious.

It's like a flip was switched by the mere word "sealed".

"Sealed?" he asks, voice turning to the low, half-purr, half-growl that had only ever previously been used on his stunt shows.

But the fact it's being used _now_ , with his flames going _wild_ with killer intent and there's suddenly _proof_ for him being an Arcobaleno.

"He _sealed_ pre-teen _children?!_ " Skull growls.

The door is suddenly bubbled and smashed to pieces as Skull _moves_ , only the other Arcobaleno are able to keep up.

Until he smashes through a window, flames still purring around his feet, increasing his speed more than a car's could ever be.

"...Holy..." Colonnello breathes.

Lal flips out her mobile, firing off a text to a certain hitman's direction.

Just one word.

... _Incoming_...

 

Half an hour later, Reborn is drilling Dino, when they hear the outside security has been breached in a matter of seconds as killer intent washes over them, a purple cloud on the horizon.

"...Merda..." Dino mutters, as there is suddenly a hand grabbing Reborn's collar with a familiar snarl, purple eyes fixing on Reborn's as Skull is obviously burning with so much determination he has lost part of himself to his own flames.

It's honestly _terrifying_.

"You're helping me undo the damn seals slammed on Tsunayui and Basil, or Vongola is suddenly getting a Cloud-styled Reckoning," Skull spits.

Reborn frowns, slapping away the hand as Dino can only just read the exhaustion on the edges of the other Arcobaleno.

The supposedly _weakest_ Arcobaleno.

What was mostly prominent was the _anger_.

"Who?" Reborn asks, Leon returning to his usual form.

"Lal's adopted kids, who're also Iemitsu and Nana Sawada's."

Reborn's eyes widen slightly.

"...We're going back by plane, try and piggyback me and I'll slit your throat," Reborn states flatly.

Dino quickly signals to Romario, who pulls out his mobile...

 

Two hours later, Reborn has managed to get the seals off the brats, who're both now resting...

...Though only time will tell if they're still all there.

Dino turned out as a good distraction for Kyoya, as Reborn is now sitting with the group of Arcobaleno in the waiting benches.

Colonnello is scrolling through his phone, when a chuckle escapes him.

"I still have it..." he muses.

"Eh?" Lal turns slightly, for once not forcing Skull's head off her shoulder as he rests.

"That photo from when the kids cosplayed... Here."

Colonnello turns the device so the others can see the screen, Lal snorting as Fon chuckles.

Reborn pauses.

"...Brat looks pretty cool, even if she isn't as cool as me," Reborn replies, tilting his hat as Lal can still identify the grin that is trying to get onto Reborn's face.

"One day I'll be a star..." Skull mumbles in his sleep, setting off Lal at the randomness, as the Cloud Arcobaleno shoots up in surprise, nearly falling off the bench.

"...Oh..." Skull flops back down, this time out flat on the bench.

"Skull, why do you want tto be a star?" Fon smiles.

Skull looks puzzled, before turning red.

"I... The kids reminded me about summat... I don't want them to end up like I have, so I sorta lost it..." he says, yawning.

Fon raises a brow.

"Care to elaborate?"

"...Cages aren't fun..." Skull sleepily replies, before dropping off again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f* plot imma write TRASH! XD  
> *waves from home inside a trash-can*


	4. New Friends ;w;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this has descended into me just writing my imagination...  
> ...But isn't that what all stories are, until you have those beautiful diamonds which are a written reality? ;w;

"Be careful on your way to school!" Lal orders from her seat at the dining table.

"Yes!" Basil and Tsuna reply, as Basil stops Tsuna from tripping on their way out the front door to school.

Tsunayui had been the worst hit by the attempt to seal them; she'd lost a good portion of her balance, admitting once that it felt like her legs had been cut off.

Sure, their Uncles enjoyed visiting every now and then, especially Uncle Skull, who'd taken to showing them tricks on how to get out of traps and how to do a few other awesome things. (Mama didn't completely approve, though Mum was willing for them to happen... As long as they didn't come back harmed in some way...)

"Are you OK with me leaving you here for now? I am the Student Council President... Thanks to Kyoya..." Basil droops slightly as he's reminded the exact reason for such a situation. He'd not wanted it, but for the sake of students' safety...

"Y-yeah... Besides, you better leave now, since we are separated by a year..." Tsuna replies, giving Basil a warm smile.

"Hn..."

"Sawada-chan!" a cheery voice calls.

Basil pauses.

"It's just Sasagawa-kun, Basil-nii, Kyotane-kun's safe... Besides, we also have Kurokawa-kun..." Tsuna smiles softly.

"I don't like it... I just get promoted, then suddenly they're your friends..." Basil replies, frowning.

"I-it's not like that! Hanabi-san knows Kyoya-sama! Besides, I think Kurokawa-kun likes Sasagawa-kun more..."

Basil raises a brow, as she runs over to the other pair of boys.

Who are also school idols.

School idols who're willing to hang around with Dame-Tsuna, the class' meekest, weakest student and the one the bullies would love if it weren't for Basil and Kyoya...

Basil has to rub the bridge of his nose - a habit picked up from Mum - before continuing on his way.

Just thinking about Tsuna having male friends made his possessiveness over his baby sister flare...

 

A soft layer of ice forms between the idols and school's student faculty leaders, even if both are united about Tsuna and her treatment.

Heck, Kurokawa even ends up, on one occasion of Tsuna being hassled, using the idea of the pair being a couple...

...Even if it does land both him and Sasagawa sitting opposite Basil in the Student Council President's office...

...Soon followed by Kyoya bursting in and attacking, a battle soon emerging as Tsuna panics, shrinking further into her corner by Kusakabe Tetsuya.

Oddly enough, the fight ends in a draw, the four boys out of breath.

"Everyone! Are you OK?!" she panics, as Kyoya finally straightens, taking a breath as he _grins_.

"Wao..." he purrs, as Kyotane blinks at the sight of the grin.

"...Eh?"

"You..." Basil grumbles, sitting up, "...Why don't you join the boxing club? Those hits were good to say the least," he gets his jaw back in place with a crack, Hanabi wincing.

"Sorry, 'saw red," he mutters, glancing over at Tsuna...

"....Tsuna? You OK? I'm sorry if we scared you..."

"I-I'm fine... You were defending yourselves, after all..."

Her expression says otherwise.

"Would you like some tea, Sawada-chan?" Kusakabe asks, concerned.

"Yes please, Tetsuya-san..." Tsuna mutters, nodding.

Tetsuya nods, leaving, only to return with a tray of tea and biscuits, handing a cup of camomile and mint to Tsuna as Kyoya is quick to pull her into his lap, Tsuna giggling slightly when he starts petting her.

"I'm fine, thank you..." she smiles, drinking her tea.

"Fine..." Basil mumbles, "But that boyfriend stuff..."

"It was the only way to stop the fangirls trying to get Tsuna all alone again," Hanabi states.

Sighing, Basil notices the hopeful look Tsuna send him, intuition obviously at work as he extends a hand.

"Truce?" he asks.

Hanabi mumbles something incoherent as Kyotane accepts the hand with a smile...

Before there's _Lava_ and _Glaciers_ and _Earth_...

Basil squeaks, pulling back the hand as his eyes have turned an earthen red, the Kyotane and Hanabi looking equally surprised as their eyes are deep amber and bright cyan respectively.

"...OK, I'll definitely trust you," Basil squeaks, Kyotane smiling, as Kyoya hums, eyes flashing purple while he nuzzles into Tsuna...

 

(It's more of a pain explaining it to their mothers after - Nana wants to throw a party, Lal wants to investigate these alternate flames, as Sasagawa-san is finding everything _very_ entertaining and Kurokawa-san is just questioning the idea of flames and worrying what it means for their children's futures...)

(...The kids just want peace among their parents again as Ryohei gets involved and whOOPS where's another Guardian for Tsuna!!)


	5. Uncles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me to slow up, so I thought I'd lend you dears some fluff for that reason... ;D)  
> BONNE LECTURE, MES CHERS!

Uncle Skull and Uncle Reborn just so happen to visit about a week after finding their new Guardians.

Skull straight away pushes Ryohei towards Reborn as he agrees with Lal about the new flame types, _deeefinitely_ entering Nanny-Skull mode.

Lal is off the next day, hugging Tsuna and Basil goodbye.

"Shuu-kun! Can you lay the table?" Nana calls from the kitchen, distracting him with ease.

Skull takes them to the park for a picnic the next day...

...Where they bump into Kyoya, who tries beating Skull up.

Tries is the keyword - mostly because Skull was still in Nanny mode and had been scolding Tsuna gently while cleaning her fingers; she'd been wiping the cream out of the truffle bowl with her fingers while Basil had been finishing off the sandwiches Nana had made and Skull had been eating the tempura shrimp... Until he had seen exactly what Tsuna had been doing.

This means Skull is quick to block, though it also means he's careful about it; Kyoya is only three years older than Tsuna, after all.

Basil is quick to help - Kyoya had nearly hit his Sky!

Skull speedily disarms Kyoya and sits over the tonfas, forcing Kyoya to stop fighting and sit beside him.

"Shrimp?" Skull offers.

"Kyo-nii likes steak best!" Tsuna mutters, moving to snuggle between the two clouds with a soft purr, before a flash or remembrance crosses her face, "Uncle Skull?"

"Yes?" Skull asks.

"Do you think Uncle Verde and Reborn are ever going to get together?"

The men freeze.

"W-Why would you s-say that?!" Skull's voice rises in pitch higher than usual, as Tsuna tilts her head.

"Because Verde's always watching Reborn in a kinda-possessive way, while Reborn seems to only drop part of his guard around Verde... Plus they get eachother's jokes and puns!" Tsuna screws up her nose at the thought of said puns, "What's titin anyway?"

"...The longest-named protein... I can't pronounce it..." Basil sighs.

"Ah..." Skull blushes, " _That_ video..."

"Eh?"

"It's three and a half hours of a guy reading the protein out; it ends up sounding like just some long prayer or something..." Skull mutters.

" _That's_ why they said about "making a prayer to titin"!" Tsuna exclaims, shocked.

"I'm sorry..." Skull half-sobs.

Tsuna snuggles up to Skull more, pulling the adult-baby into her lap as Kyoya quickly retrieves his tonfas, putting them away.

"You just said what you felt, that's all..." she hums, Skull relaxing in her grasp.

"Ooooooi!"

The group look up at the call to see Kyotane and Hanabi, Ryohei jogging ahead.

"Ah! Senpai!" Tsuna beams, as Kyoya growls softly, tonfas out - again...

 

 Hanabi ends up carrying Tsuna home, as Basil's now sporting a black eye and Kyoya looks oddly like a _very_ ruffled bird - Ryohei had gotten a little _too_ happy/excited during the fight...

(Thank god it wasn't strong enough to bring Tsuyoshi running...)

"Shuu-nii?" Tsuna hums.

"Yeah?" Basil asks, Skull on his shoulder.

"Isn't Reborn going to start tutoring us full-time, son?" she asks.

"...I think so; "when we become real teens", he said."

"Hmm~..." Tsna nods, as Hanabi frowns at the giggle that escapes Kyotane.

 

Nana is happy to see them once they're back, pulling out extra food and allowing the boys to stay for lunch, Tsuna taking a nap as Basil pulls out a chess set, Kyoya plonking down opposite him for a game.

"Black," Kyoya states, Basil nodding as he sets up the pieces.

"Why do you stay, senpai?" Kyotane asks, curious.

A look is sent his way in reply.

"He likes Mama's Hamburger Steak," Basil translates, "Oddly enough, Tsuna likes Sailsbury steak, so whenever Kyoya pops round Mama's suddenly gotten out the beef and Tsuna starts flosting over to help..."

As he speaks, there's the sound of chopping and the smell of a freshly-oiled pan having ground beef with various toppings placed inside, Tsuna propping up with still-closed eyes.

"Mama?" she calls.

"Skull-kun's helping me today! You can rest, alright?" Nana calls back cheerily, Tsuna pouting, before promptly flopping black into the land of dreams, as a smirk makes its way onto Kyoya's face.

"Eyes," Kyoya states simply, Basil quickly turning back to defend his rook as Kyoya frees his bishops...

 

Basil and Kyotane end up lying on the carpet, beaten, as Hanabi and Kyoya are furiously exchanging moves with the chess-set, neither winning or willing to let up as there's the sound of plates on the table, the only reprieve for the pair - by this point a mass of lightening movements and grim determination, down to just two queens and two kings chasing eachother around the board - coming with the clink of the metal serving instruments on the china plates.

"Dinner's served!" Nana smiles warmly, as six sets of hungry eyes are quickly focused on the food-table, "Clean hands!"

Tsuna nods, rolling off the couch (consequentially flattening a getting-up-Basil) as Kyotane's already at the sink, Skull on his shoulder as Ryohei's now at the table, waiting.

"Extreme food, Sawada-san!" he grins.

"Ah, no eating just yet, manners, ne?" Nana smiles, gliding into her seat...

(Tewnty minutes later, there's several _very_ stuffed children happily napping on the livingroom floor, Nana sneakily off to one side with her phone, a questionable motherly smile on her face as there's the muted clicking of a shutter...)


	6. Mukuro

It happens only a month later.

Tsuna gets distracted when she's helping Basil with the groceries, the nine and ten year olds talking cheerily as Tsuna waves to Tsuyoshi through the window of Takesushi, before continuing down to the grocery store.

"Lights!" Basil mutters, stopping Tsuna as they reach the crossing.

"Ah, oops..." Tsuna smiles, before her eyes widen slightly at the sight of the black van, "Shuu-nii..."

Basil notices Tsuna's gaze, eyes fixing on the truck, as he reaches towards where his boomerang is holstered on his back-

Only for tear gas to flood the street with a large explosion, Basil trying to grab at his sister as she shrieks in fear, the sound of breaks, then an engine, filling their ears, as Basil cries out, rage filling him as his flames burn, though he's already got the gas in his eyes and mouth, burning and tearing at his face.

" _TSUNA!!_ "

 

Mukuro feels slightly suspicious when there's a small, brown-haired female thrown into the room, hair spiking up as innocent eyes are filled with tears.

"No! Shuu-nii!" she screams, before yelping and falling quiet when a kick is sent to her stomach.

"Be glad you have sucha prominent Family, brat!" the adult spits, before leaving.

Mukuro expects rage, to expect the demands of what is either a coddled child or the tears of an utter brat.

Instead, the girl sits up, rubbing her tummy as she hisses.

"That hurt..." she mutters in Japanese, looking round, before her eyes lie on Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro, registering them.

"Eh?" she blinks, as Mukuro can only chuckle.

"Welcome," he purrs, "To Estraneo."

Her eyes widen, he expects fear, or pity.

"Why Strangers?"

Mukuro raises a brow; that is twice this girl has defied the actions of other new specimens.

He's curious as to why.

Striding over, he rests a hand over the girl's face, peering into her memories in curiosity, before raising a brow as he recognises the Arcobaleno and Vongola.

A _sky_ , _Tsunayui_.

"Who?"

Mukuro blinks, surprised he was so easily pulled away as he's forced to refocus on the girl.

"Mukuro, you?" he grins.

Her oblivious look turns to a warm smile, flames not even running as Mukuro finds his heart getting pierced with _something_.

"Sawada Tsunayui! Don't worry! Momma won't be happy when she finds out I'm gone and call on Uncle Reborn and Uncle-Papa and Auntie-Mammo to help find us!" the girl beams, "Auntie Mammo has the _best_ tracking technique _in the world_!"

Mukuro chuckles, as confusion flies onto Tsuna's face.

"You don't even have cuddly friends..." she pouts, looking round, before seeing the large pile of old rags that acted as all the children's bed.

Scampering over, she inspects it, eyes flashing, before she sets to work, Ken running over in curiosity to watch as Chikusa and Mukuro watch from where they sit...

 

"DONE!" Tsuna beams, holding up three... things? They'd been talking during that time, revealing the girl to be surprisingly open, "Wolfie for Ken, bear for Chikkun and Owly for Mukkun!"

The boys look curiously at the three "toys" Tsuna had made, Chikusa quietly thanking Tsuna with a hug.

The door opens, as an adult grabs Tsuna, who looks surprised, waving over her shoulder to them with a smile.

"See you!" she grins, as Ken's eyes widen in surprise, Chikusa's frown deepening as Mukuro's grin _widens_...

 

Tsuna feels sleepy when she finds herself being lain out on a table, the people moving around her as things are stabbed into her skin, straps applied, as Tsuna's flames _roar_ for her to escape, but sleep is already thick as there's a man with a needle, as well as another with a clipboard as a third is reaching towards her face...

 

Mukuro's grin sharpens when even _they_ feel her screams of pain, as he recognises the test, eyes narrowing.

"This place _will_ burn," he growls, before Tsuna is carried back, clutching the bandages over her eye as she's sobbing.

"That was mean! Even Uncle Verde isn't so mean!" she wails, getting dropped as Ken runs forwards, eyes narrowed as a growl rips from his lips.

"You did _that_ experiment, didn't you?" Mukuro growls, standing.

"Oddly enough, her flames _helped_ her accept the Enhancement instead of destroying it... The power for seeing Emotion and Sin..." the scientist chuckles, eyes narrowing slightly, "Maybe the Boss'll even betroth her to you, if you're good."

Mukuro allows an angered growl to leave his lips.

"We aren't _objects_ you _shit_!" he roars, Chikusa moving over to try and help keep Tsuna calm, as the man _smirks_.

"As far as we are concerned, you are!" he replies.

He pauses as the corridor is suddenly coloured with the emergency lights, though there are already Wrath flames and Cloud flames shooting down the corridor towards them. though Tsuna's own flames ripple up with Mukuro's as they both stop the attack from damaging them.

"UNCLE SKULL!" Tsuna calls, eye widening.

The attacking flames stop as there's now a massive hole/tunnel between the silver door and the outside, revealing a tall guy and a group of 'babies'.

"Xan-nii!" Tsuna exclaims, before Mukuro quickly materializes a knife, pushing Tsuna over to Chikusa as a stray guard tries to grab Tsuna as a hostage, knife slicing off the angered roar as three of the Arcobaleno are then _there_ and Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa are being regarded with both curiosity and suspicion.

" _Who hurt Tsuna_?!" one of them growl, as Mukuro raises a brow.

"The scientists, who else?" he mutters, as Ken gives him a questioning look, Chikusa frowning.

"They're generally in the labs in the west wing, though sometimes they swap with the other scientists in the east wing when wishing to try to blend robotics and humans," Chikusa adds.

Ken is still clutching the 'wolf' Tsuna had made, even if it was effectively knotted scraps of fabric, as he moves closer to her side, eyes focused with open distrust on the Adults-not-Adults.

Tsuna snuggles into the warmth he provides as she rubs at her tears, sniffling as she looks over to where Mukuro is, frowning slightly at the blood.

"Mukkun?" she asks, as he turns, smiling.

"It's fine, Tsuna!" he smiles, as her lip wobbles.

"But Mukkun got hurt a lot by the bad adults and yet..." she frowns, tears flowing back at the rate they had been when she'd come back from the "operation".

Mukuro chuckles, rubbing her head with the not-blood-coated hand.

"I said it's fine, your kindness is like a breath of fresh air, after all!" he grins, before the tall guy is standing over them, arms crossed as Chikusa is quickly right next to Tsuna as Mukuro watches him carefully.

The guy carefully moves Tsuna's head so he can study the bandages, grunting as he turns.

"I'll call Nana."

"Xanxus!" the blue-haired woman snaps, the guy freezing, before turning slowly to look over, "Tell her we'll have three others joining us for dinner!"

There was a moment of silence, as Ken and Chikusa look at the blue-haired woman in surprise, before Xanxus nods, pulling out his phone as someone else strides over, reporting to the adult-sized teen....

...

Mukuro looks over to his friends...

...What just happened?!


	7. Two Storms Arrive

Hayari is quiet as she's led to the classroom, eyes analysing the people around her, hair to her waist in a silver ripple, though any time someone comes close to touching it, she _reacts_ , idiot finding themself on the floor as burning emeralds  glaring down, before she continues on her way.

Bianchi's lunch sits in her bag, some "extras" wrapped up just beside it.

"Gokudera Hayari," she says once at the desk, "I'm new."

The look she gets as she is given a once over almost makes her smile; the various belts and bangles decorated in skulls do have an effect, don't they?

"R-right, you'll be in 1-A, I-I'll call Kusakabe-san to collect you," the teacher states, Hayato nodding as she toys with the charm on her necklace; something she and Bianchi had created quite well together, just in case.

Papers are handed over, Hayari signing the required forms, before taking her schedule and other papers.

Taking a seat, Hayari crosses her legs, wincing at the annoyances of the skirt; it may go kind of low enough, but it meant she had to place the thigh-holsters higher up than normal, which just felt _weird_.

"Gokudera-san?"

Jerking slightly, Hayari stands, noticing the tall guy who looked more like an adult than the prefect that uniform stated.

"And you are?" she asks, filing the letters away in her bag.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya; I will be taking you to your first lesson, though with your get-up I've a feeling you should visit Kyo-san first."

"Kyo-san?" Hayari's eyes narrow as she sees the receptionist's intake of breath.

Not that good a rep, then.

"The Head of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya."

"Oh, the Local Demon," Hayari relaxes at that, smiling, "Binachi-nee decided I should come here for that exact reason, instead of Midori High."

"I... See," Kusakabe adjusts his stance, "This way then, Gokudera-san."

Hayari nods, clutching the handle of her bag tightly as she follows behind him.

 

_The piano recitals, her Step-mother's disdain._

_The way her Mother hated how Hayari had her mother's looks, attracting more attention than "what is respectful"._

_The noise._

_The safety of Bianchi's arms as she's carried away from that hell-hole, blood blinding one eye._

 

 

"Your Japanese is quite good, how did you learn?"

Hayari jerks slightly, quickly remembering her current situation.

"U-um,my Mother, Bianchi-nee learnt, too, since then we could say things others wouldn't understand," she replies, cursing herself slightly for spacing out, "We moved here about a month ago."

"How are you finding Nanimori, then?"

"It's OK, I mean, people try touching my hair and look at mean little to long for my liking, but, then again, it's nicer than what I could otherwise be forced through; no one expects someone like me to know a few tricks, right?"

"...You were the one causing disruption in the entry hall?"

"Those boys were too curious for their safety."

Kusakabe gives a noise similar to a soft chuckle, as they stop at a red door.

Kusakabe knocks, a call from within signalling the occupant's consent to the interruption.

Hayari pauses then, surprised.

Two boys are working over papers, one equally as foreign-blooded as Hayari herself, as the other is thoroughly Japanese.

"Gokudera Hayari for you, the new student and apparently the reason behind the disruption."

Hayari tilts her head slightly at the calculating eyes, her own narrowing slightly.

"It's nice to meet you," she greets.

"Ah, Sawada Shuuda, though people call me Basil," the brunet smiles, offering a hand.

Hayari takes it, giving the semblance of a smile.

"This is Hibari Kyoya, I'm in charge of the School Council, even if it only has three other members currently, while Kyo-kun- I mean, Hibari-san, is in charge of the Disciplinary Committee."

Hayari remembers to keep her guard up, quickly pulling her hand back.

"Excuse me but I was kind of wanting to get to my class before the final bell," Hayari smiles.

"Of course! What class are you in?"

"1-A."

Silence falls on the room, as Basil hesitates, Kyoya finally fixing his attention on Hayari.

She moves a hand closer to one of her thigh-holsters, gripping her bag tighter in the other in reply to the change in the air, angered at the sudden suspicion.

"Seriously! I moved here a month ago! During which time my sister and I were unpacking, looking for jobs, and I had to get used to sensing if someone was going for my hair to either sabotage it with some substance or to see how soft it was and differ between it being just small kids and total buffoons, then there's the fact our flat is not in one of the better areas, so wearing shoes able to convert into knife-heeled stilettos to dig into pervert's balls is kinda mandatory, so if I could just be given a damn _chance_ at a normal life after all the bull I had to deal with back in Japan that would be _perfect_!" she snaps, "Plus, getting the stink eye just for my style _does. Not. Help_!"

Kyoya raises a brow, a chilling smirk coming to his lips, as Basil pales and Kusakabe leaves the room.

"Wao..." Kyoya smirks, tonfas appearing in his hands.

"Kyoya!" Basil exclaims, shocked, as the elder teen has their new kohai pulling out dynamite and suspiciously coloured food from seemingly nowhere...

 

Half an hour later, Kyoya's happily escorting Hayari with Basil, Basil trying to recover from the terror that had been the other two fighting like wolves, equally matched, until Hayari tripped over one of the sheets of paper that now littered the office's floor.

This also meant Hayari now had a new Disciplinary badge placing her in Alpha Squad.

"Here we are!" he grins, half-relieved, as he knocks.

"Enter!" the teacher calls.

"The new student's here!" Basil grins, opening the door, Kyoya's aura setting off alarms amongst the students who weren't on the Council, or Tsuna.

Hayari enters, moving to stand at the front of the class.

"Ah yes! Students, meet Gokudera Hayari! Gokudera-chan, do you wish to say anything to the class?"

"Touch my hair without my consent and I'll break your arm, try again and you die," Hayari states, crossing her arms.

...This had the opposite effect of what Hayari wanted; half the boys started drooling as the girls looked jealous.

Hayari just wants to strangle-...

Brown orbs look at Hayari in innocent awe, a soft smile on plump lips as the girl sitting in the third row catches Gokudera's attention.

Raising a brow, Hayari glances at Basil and Kyoya, Basil gesturing for Gokudera to sit.

Rolling her eyes, Hayari does so, moving to take the seat behind the girl...

The boy in front of her also tries to do _exactly what Hayari had said not to_.

'Accidentally' knocking the girl's book off her desk, Hayari grabs said arm and _twists_ , a shocked yell escaping the boy as Kyoya strolls over, dragging the boy out the room as the girl looks up, surprised.

"Guy needed a chill-pill," Hayari smirks at her, before taking a seat.

"Y-yeah..." Tsuna stutters, blushing, as Basil grins, the door closing behind him...


	8. Mio Dio

Hayari's mouth is open in wonder as she looks at her and Tsuna's linked hands, Storm and Sky happily singing together in the union of a new bond.

"This..." she breathes.

"Mama and Momma are going to be so happy! I'm so happy! You're my Storm, Hayari!" Tsuna grins, as Hayari grins, puling Tsuna into a hug.

"I promise I'll always protect you, Tsu-chan!" she grins.

"Same!" Tsuna grins, before Hayari pauses.

"...Bianchi-nee's gunna lecture me..." she squeaks.

"Bianchi? Your sister?" Tsuna looks surprised, as Mukuro's head whips up.

"You mean the Poisoned Scorpion?!" he exclaims, Mist flames rippling up, attracting the attention of the others in seconds.

Hayari instinctively curls her legs close, getting closer to Tsuna.

"Wh-who wants to know?" she retorts.

"So you're Smokin' Bomb?" Mukuro figures out.

"...Shamal and Bianchi taught me, we would've stayed in Italy, but... Leopardo's kinda..." Hayari shrugs, returning to her lunch.

"Kinda what?" Tsuna asks, voice gaining a slightly commanding edge.

"Bianchi's mum is a vain demon and we ran away, Trident Shamal took us in up until about half a year ago when the Leopardo family realised that without us, there _is_ no heir... We've been on the run ever since, because otherwise Bianchi gets to some random knobhead with a fuck-load of influence while I die, get sold, or re-inherited and married off to the highest bidder. The Mafia world is shite," Hayari finally admits, angrily biting into her food.

Tsuna frowns, as Hayari's silent, sending discreet glances at them.

"Whelp, I'm not letting them hurt you! Momma can help!" Tsuna grins.

Hayari sighs in relief.

"Also, was that food made by her?"

Hayari shrugs.

"According to Shamal, we both subconsciously went flame active at the same time, her storm flames infect the food, then mine burn away whatever's infected it, so to me it just taste like what the food is meant to be, which she's really good at cooking!" Hayari brightens as she speaks of her sister's power, "Sadly, I always make stuff explode, but that's why I'm able to be Smokin' Bomb, because then I can just boil water or something with one touch, which works quite well..."

Tsuna giggles.

"Hayari-chan! You can be so cute!" she grins.

Hayari blushes, ducking her head behind her hair as she allows herself a smile.

"W-well, I do trust you guys, as f-friends, right?" she replies, stammering as her gut warms at the kind words...

 

(Twenty minute later, Hayari's back to normal as she breaks a second-year's arm for trying to stick gum in her hair just as her first week of school draws to a close...)

 

Bianchi pauses as she's shopping for groceries, smiling at the sight of Hayari with friends.

"Good day of school?" she asks, strolling over.

Hayari nods, grinning.

"Yep!" her face turns into surprise, "Oh! wasn't I meant to shop today?"

"Maybe, I just got bored," Bianchi chuckles, pulling a box out of her pocket, "Kinda used the last of some of our stuff trying to make sweets."

"Fruit humbugs?" Hayari asks, Bianchi smiling warmly, as her little sister eats one, "Ah! It's good!"

Bianchi laughs lightly.

"So cute!" she grins, "Who might these guys be?"

"Oh! Bianchi-nee, meet Mukuro, Basil, Hanabi, Kyotane and Tsuna!" Hayari smiles, before looking slightly wary, "Tsuna is kiiinda my Sky? While Mukuro is kinda the last-remaining Estraneo Mist..."

Bianchi raises a brow, before sighing.

"How was your bond created, respect?"

Hayari nods.

"Joy?"

Another nod.

" _Friendship_?"

Hayari blushes, nodding.

"Well! That's OK, then! Beside, my Hayari is too cute _not_ to have a Sky!" she emphasises this with a cheek-pinch, swapping for another box, "I tried making flame-free ones, if you want to try..."

Hayari raises a brow.

"Maybe we could save them for Uncle Reborn and Uncle Verde?!" Tsuna sugets after a pause...

"...Reborn?" Bianchi's smile turns into a grin.

"Big sis..." Hayari squeaks, tring to stop her from getting too happy.

"But Reborn-kun is so cute and amazing!" she squeals, "I heard a rumour that he's been ranked by the Ranking King as the number one Mafioso to be unable to be poisoned! He's even been able to depict what certain poisons taste like and once I even got him to review my food! He was such a gentleman!"

"Oh boy," Hayari sighs, gaining a laugh from her elder sister.

"Fine, I won't, but if my little sister now has a bond, I want to meet Tsuna-san's family to see for myself if she's worth it, else I'm breaking out the cream-pies," she states, smiles dropping, replaced by a serious look.

"...Not because you want to meet one of the Arcobaleno in person, right?" Basil asks, raising a brow.

"Certainly not!" Bianchi grins, as they continue to the Sawada residence...

 

Nana raises a brow when she sees the new addition to the crowd.

"Ara? Who's this?" she smiles.

"Gokudera Bianchi, Miss!" Bianchi grins, holding out a hand, Nana smiling as she takes it, stepping aside to allow them in, "My Haya-chan's now your Tsuna's Guardian!"

Nana _grins_.

"Brilliant! I was wondering when that would happen! Three days too long... So I take it you're Haya-chan's big sister?"

"Yep!" Bianchi beams, "I mean, I sometimes have to act a bit like her Mother, since it's just us, but she's a good girl! She can even be so cute at times!"

The pair desolve into conversation, before Bianchi sees Lal, who looks equally surprsed.

"You're Poisoned Scorpion!" she exclaims.

"Lal Mirch!" Bianchi exclaims, before bowing, "Sorry for the intrusion! My Haya-chan is Tsu-chan's Storm! I honestly find it adorable, but, I am kind of protective at the moment..."

"You can say that again, there is literally a bounty on both your heads for your retrieval," Lal snorts... "Why are you trying to be civilians?"

Bianchi's eyes narrow with determination.

"Because those sexist pigs keep trying to hurt her! We were fine while it was just odd jobs we'd do, but then they decide to try and drag us back! Not even thinking about how much trauma we've had because of them!" she growls, crossing her arms.

Lal winces.

"They are sexist arses, aren't they," she mutters, "'Still remember that inciden when one of the men I was meant to be in charge of _laughed_ and told me to clean up after him..."

Bianchi raises a brow.

"That was the thing about the CEDEF's new second half-killing a guy on her first day, right?"

"Yup."

Bianchi smirks, as they look over to see the kids happily playing together.

"...She still has idiots trying to touch her hair, what with how well she takes care of it, so it looks like pure silver, but we have our ways... Do you think I should teach Tsna a few things? I _did_ teach Haya-chan all she knows on seduction and spinning others about with her actions, even if she's still not top-notch yet."

Lal snorts.

"No think you, Tsuna would have _everyone_ in her back pocket, then."

Nana chuckles.

"Doesn't she already? Tsu-kun can be so _adorable_ half the time..."

"I think I have pictures from good points after our escape somewhere on my phone..." Bianchi grins, as they, too, enter the living room...


	9. Takkun!

Tsuna pauses as she is eating her food, seeing the boy hesitating at the roof entrance.

"Takkun?!" she exclaims, sitting up.

"T- Ts- Tsu-chan!" he exclaims, eyes widening.

"Come join us!" Tsuna smiles, hough Takeshi looks slightly panic, as he turns tail and flees.

Her smile drops, as Hayari frowns, growling.

"Rude!" she snaps, annoyed.

"Do you think he's OK?" Tsuna asks.

"Eh?" Mukuro raises a brow at her question.

"He looked sad for a moment, then scared..." Tsuna admits.

Kyoya finishes the hamburger steak, putting the box to a side.

"Hn," he states, leaving.

"...Kyoya's going back to the office," Basil states, as Kyotane gives Tsuna a warm smile, Tsuna just about managing to return it, before they ate the rest of their lunch, talking until the bell...

 

Takeshi's waiting for her after class.

"I-I wanted to apologise!" Takeshi bows, "I shouldn't have run off like that, it's impolite a-and I don't-... Sorry."

Tsuna smiles.

"It's OK! But Takkun!-" Tsuna pauses, before pulling Takeshi to a side quietly, "You're someone I value very, very much, even if I could never find the courage to confront you after seeing you happily with your new friends... I wanted to say... You can talk to me if you need anything! You are just as important as the rest of us, Takkun! So there's no need to go hiding yourself away when you want to cry, 'cause there's Hanabi, Kyotane, me, heck! Even Kyo-kun and Mukkun if you need someone!"

Takeshi looks shocked for a moment, before a soft, broken chuckle leaves his lips.

"I'm fine, thank you, Tsu-chan."

Tsuna tilts her head slightly, intuition motioning to her.

Quickly, she pulls him into a hug.

"It's a promise, ne!" she grins, as Kyotane and Hanabi enter the corridor.

"I- um..." Takeshi blushes, Tsuna smiling.

"'A precious friend that doesn't need to be alone', ne?"

Takeshi splutters something, before just settling on covering his face with his hands.

"Tsu-chan!" he breaks into a laugh, voice ringing as Tsuna grins...

(Hayari is not impressed, especially when, an hour later, Takeshi's goofing with Tsuna at lunch and a Rain bond is forged...)

 

"Welcome!" Tsuyoshi calls as the shop door opens.

"Yo!" Takeshi grins.

Tsuyoshi pauses, grin broadening as he sees how _real_ it has finally become.

"Good day?" he asks.

"Yep! I got a Sky!" Takeshi grins, revealing a petite girl that Tsuyoshi recognises all too easily.

"Ah! Tsuna-chan!" he grins, "Nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you again, Yamamoto-san!"

"Nice to see you..." Basil echoes, though the way he's watching Takeshi with a slight frown.

...Then Smokin' Bomb and Poison Scorpion, along with several others, enter.

"Oh? And who~?" he hums, smiling.

"Mine and Basil's new Guardians! For me, apart from Takkun there's Mukkun, Ryo-nii, Haya-chan and Kyo-kun, Mukkun's two friends are Chikkun and Ken-kun, whilst this is Haya-chan's big sister, Bianchi! Then Enma has Hanabi and Kyotane, Ryo-nii's little brother!"

"Oh? That's brilliant!" Tsuyoshi grins.

"Yup!" Tsuna grins, "Takkun became my Rain today! And he was soo cute about it! Just as cute as Haya-chan!"  
Hayari's face turns scarlet.

"Ts-Tsuna!" she squeaks, Bianchi chuckling, as the two 'cute' teens blushed...

 

(Reborn arrives some time later.)

(Bianchi's ecstatic...)


End file.
